I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by cre8ive.ovadose
Summary: It's time for Dalton's senior prom and Sebastian has a surprise up his sleeve. A lot fluffier than other stories so far. Warnings inside. Part of my Second Chance verse.


Title: I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

Rating: T

Characters: Sebastian, Nick, Thad, Jeff,

Summary: It's time for Dalton's senior prom and Sebastian has a surprise up his sleeve. A lot fluffier than other stories so far. Warnings inside. Part of my Second Chance verse.

Warnings: Mentions of self-harm

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that's why I'm writing this. I also do not own the songs, they belong to their respective writers/owners/artists/whatever, I'm simply borrowing them.

**PROM NIGHT**

Finals were coming up and Sebastian was more nervous than he'd ever been. Nick had been wonderful the past few months – all of the Warblers had been. He'd relapsed once or twice but it had been minor to what had happened at the start of the school year. But it was time for Dalton's senior prom now and Sebastian's fingers weren't co-operating enough to tie his tie.

Growling in frustration, Sebastian stomped downstairs to where his mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mom, can you tie my tie please?"

Annabelle Smythe looked to her son with proud eyes. "Oh Sebby, you look so handsome!" she exclaimed as she hurried forward to embrace her son.

"Thanks Mom," Sebastian replied, returning the gesture.

Annabelle pulled away again, a hand moving to rest against Sebastian's cheek as she looked into his clear blue eyes, dulled somewhat from the hardship the young man had faced the past year. "I'm so glad you're still here, Sebastian. I don't want to think what life would be like if your father and I didn't have you with us."

"I love you, Mom," Sebastian said with a crooked smile.

"I love you too," Annabelle replied just as the doorbell rang. "Oh! That'll be Nick! You needed me to tie this?"

"Yeah," Sebastian answered, letting his mother take the tie as he called out to his father. "Dad, can you get the door?"

"One step ahead, Seb!" Marcus Smythe replied. Sebastian strained to hear what his father said to Nick but they were soon whispering. When his mother had straightened his tie, he rushed out to find Nick and his father in the living room.

"- for keeping him safe for us. We're indebted to you and Blaine."

"It was our pleasure, sir," Nick replied with a smile before he turned his joyous gaze to his friend.

"You always looked good in a tux," Sebastian laughed, seeing his father slip out of the room.

"You look good too," Nick said, his smile growing as he stepped forward to straighten Sebastian's lapel.

Sebastian checked the coast was clear before he carefully took Nick's hand and leaned down to press their lips together. A long, troubling night over the Christmas break had left them connected at the mouth and muttering "I love yous." The Warblers didn't know about this development – tonight was when they were going to reveal the news.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Nick whispered. He knew change had been hard for Sebastian and the prospect of moving away for college was scaring the hell out of him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sebastian replied, pushing some stray hair behind Nick's ear. "I'll grab my stuff and then we'll go."

"I'll wait here."

Sebastian skipped up the stairs and hurried to his room. He shoved his wallet, keys and phone into various pockets before, as he turned towards the door, he eyed the stark white of a bandage sticking out of a drawer. He was stuck to the spot, remembering the surprise he had for Nick. He could only hope his boyfriend would be proud.

He jogged back downstairs and after a quick photo op with his over-emotional mother, he and Nick headed out to the car. Nick drove, the radio loud as they sang along and sped towards Dalton.

The senior commons had been transformed. Red and blue was everywhere – streamers hung off walls and balloons drifted overhead. Lights flashed and music thundered before cheers erupted from the senior Warblers who were now complete with their newly arrived friends.

"What took you two so long?" Jeff asked, clapping Nick on the back and fist-bumping with Sebastian.

"My mother got emotional and tried to burn out the camera flash, sorry," Sebastian explained, laughing slightly.

"Well no need to worry about that now. I hope you brought your singing voices with you," Thad teased.

"We're singing without the younger members? It won't sound right… What are we meant to sing?" Nick asked as he swiped a handful of chips off a table as the group passed. He split it with Sebastian, smiling softly when the others weren't looking.

"'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls, they've got a backing track for us."

They had walked around to the DJ and Thad leaned up to explain it was time for them to sing their song before they moved to the side and got into formation. The group seemed small but as Nick and Sebastian looked to each other, they knew the senior Warblers would somehow make it work.

The introduction began to play and everyone's heads turned to them, watching and waiting for the spectacle they were sure was about to begin.

Thad stepped forward to start them off, a light shining down on him.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cuz I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

He traded places with Jeff.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cuz sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

Jeff stepped back as they all belted out the first chorus.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Sebastian moved forward and took a deep breath before he sang the third verse.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

Before he could step back, Nick moved forward and they sang the chorus together, the others backing them up.

And I don't want the world to see me (see me)

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand (understand)

When everything's made to be broken (broken)

I just want you to know who I am

The Warblers dissipated then to join their respective girlfriends but Nick and Sebastian stayed where they were, simply watching each other, staring into each other's eyes before they kissed as the electric guitar rolled in. It felt right and safe and Sebastian couldn't help but pull the other boy closer. Nick broke the kiss just in time to finish the song, a grin on his face that he knew he would never get rid of.

The Warblers regrouped, the others grinning at Sebastian and Nick, the pair at the front of the group leading.

And I don't want the world to see me (see me)

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand (understand)

When everything's made to be broken (broken)

I just want you to know who I am (who I am)

And I don't want the world to see me (see me)

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand (understand)

When everything's made to be broken (broken)

I just want you to know who I am (who I am)

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Sebastian smiled and drew Nick in for another kiss, applause loud around them. The Warblers swarmed around them for a group hug, exclaiming how happy they were for them before the DJ went back to his dance beats.

The rest of the night was spent answering questions from various people about how long this had been going on for but Sebastian didn't mind, it felt good to be able to hang off Nick's arm and kiss him whenever he wanted.

When the night was drawing to a close, Sebastian pulled Nick from the crowd and led him through the halls to the bathroom where he had first called Nick for help.

"What are we doing here?" Nick asked, laughing almost nervously.

"I have a surprise for you," Sebastian answered. Nick didn't say anything to this so Sebastian simply shrugged out of his jacket and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Nick rushed forwards, eyes wide in astonishment as he grabbed Sebastian's left hand and carefully traced the silvery lines that marred the skin.

"They've healed so well! This would take months, wouldn't it?" Nick looked back up to Sebastian. "How long has it been?"

"Not since the relapse at Christmas," Sebastian murmured, looking down at his arms. "The scars on my elbow are still red sometimes, I don't know why… But I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to show you how much you've helped me."

Nick threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh my god! I'm so proud of you, Seb!"

"I want you to be," Sebastian murmured in his ear as he returned the embrace.

Nick pulled away just enough to turn and kiss Sebastian. "You should be proud of yourself too. I know this can't have been easy for you – you're doing so well, Seb."

Sebastian smiled a half smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N:**

**Songs: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. I altered it a little with the echoes in the chorus where the Warblers were backing Seb and Nick up :)**

**But yeah, I figured it was time for something a little fluffier. I do have some more angsty storylines lined up but I was wondering if any of you guys had any ideas for this, or if there's anything you want to know about that's been mentioned in passing. I'll also put a list on my profile of the reading order for this verse.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought :) Frank xoxo**


End file.
